Chipwrecked: my version
by Poseidon 01
Summary: I wrote this last month. mostly Noabeth.


Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked

My Version

Note from Author: I wrote this before seeing the movie, so it will be nothing like the movie

-Poseidon 01

My name is Noah Seville. In the last movie, you learned that the Chipettes, who we have feelings for felt the same way. This story of Romance, survival, and heroism starts on the first day of summer vacation. My brothers, the Chipettes, and I were at the pool. Annabeth, the Chipette I loved, was jumping off the low diving board, Simon was in the Jacuzzi with his girl, Jeanette, Theodore and his girlfriend, Eleanor were baking blueberry muffins, Alvin and Brittany were tanning, and I was doing handstands and summersaults in the shallow end of the pool.

"Hey, Chipmunks and Chipettes, I have good news." Dave, our caretaker said. "What's up, Dave?" we asked. "I got cruise tickets for the Bahamas. Who's up for a cruise?" Dave asked. "We are!" we exclaimed in unison.

5 days later, we boarded the _S.S Luxury_, ready for relaxation. Annabeth and I found a lounge chair and I opened up my copy of Treasure Island and read it aloud. "_One more word, Mr. Hands, and I'll blow your brains out._" I read. "Eat hot lead, you pirate scum." Annabeth said. "Hey, you guys wanna fly a kite?" Alvin asked. "Sure, that sounds like fun." I said.

We all grabbed the string and flew the kite. It was lots of fun. Suddenly, a huge wind picked the kite into the sky… with us still holding it! We were flown around and around. After about an hour, I spotted land.

"Everyone put out you left foot." I said. My friends did as I asked and we swerved to the left, until we hit warm sand. "Is everyone okay?" Simon asked. "Yeah, we're fine, except for the fact that WE'RE STRANDED ON A DESRT ISLAND" Alvin yelled. I smiled. "That is where you're wrong." I said. I broke into song, singing with a Jamaican accent.

_If you're on a desert island_

_Anytime of night or day_

_With the tools for your survival, it's a Tropical Getaway!_

_Tropical Getaway_

_Any time of night or day_

_Tropical Getaway_

_Have fun, relax, and play_

_When you're on a desert island_

_And you're felling kinda blue_

_A tropical getaway is just the thing for you_

_Tropical Getaway_

_Any time of night or day_

_Tropical Getaway_

_Have fun, relax, and play_

_When you're on a desert island_

_And you're with the ones you love_

_Remember you were put on Earth by the Big Man up Above_

_Tropical Getaway_

_Any time of night or day_

_Tropical Getaway_

_Have fun, relax, and play_

_Tropical Getaway_

_Any time of night or day_

_Tropical Getaway_

_Have fun, relax, and play_

_On your Tropical Getaway!_

"Wow, Noah that sounded cool. Where did you hear that?" Jeanette asked. "I…er…wrote it myself. I was planning to sing it at our Beach Concert next month, unless you guys don't want me to?" I said.

"Are you kidding me?" That was an awesome song!" Alvin said. "Thanks, guys." I said. "Well, it looks like we'll be here for a while. Let's get to work. We need shelter, food, clean water, and some sort of message to signal passing ships." Simon said. "I got shelter." I said. "I'll find food." Alvin said. "We'll make a message." Theodore and Eleanor said. Brittany stayed were she was. "C'mon and help us Brittany. We need to create shelter. It'll be fun." I said. "This is coming from the guy with an easy life." Brittany said. Everyone gasped. "You should not have said that." Alvin said.

"Excuse me? _I_ have an easy life? You and your sisters lived here with the Chipmunks for a while. I only got here a month ago. Back in Ireland, my parents were dead, and I had to beg for scraps three times a day. Usually, all I got was a kick in the face. So, before you assume my life is easier, consider that I had to beg, steal, and lie just to get food. Because of this, I had to run away from my home to move. And let me tell you, I didn't come here to be insulted by a freakin' drama queen!" I yelled.

I stormed off, ticked as a dog with fleas. I heard Annabeth yelling at Brittany. "Oh, great, so you assume, just because he's used to hard work, you can say his life is easier? I swear, if you weren't my sister, I'd pound you good!"

I walked to the edge of the island. "Brittany is such a jerk. I swear, if she wasn't dating my brother, I'd kick her right in the..." before I could finish, a green flash momentarily blinded me. When my sight returned, a little green ring was floating in my face.

"_Noah Jagers-Seville of Earth, you shall overcome great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps._" It said, flying onto my finger. I walked back to the gang. "Hey, Noah, what the heck is wrong?" Theodore asked. I held up my left hand. "Whoa, is that…?" Alvin asked. "Yup, starting today, I am the Green Lantern of sector 2814. I think we need to put this thing to use," I said, "ring, find the nearest source of food and clean water." I commanded. A green orb flew out of my ring and zipped around the island. "_Scanners indicate that bananas, cantaloupes and a fresh water spring are 0.45miles northwest_." The ring said.

I ran to the location and found the food. I brought it back to our campsite and gasped in awe. In 5 minutes flat, my family built a bamboo hut with two floors. "Holy flippin' moly, that is amazing." I said.

"Hey, Noah, you got the food?" Theodore asked. "Yup, I got Bananas, cantaloupes, and fresh water. Who's ready for a delicious yet nutritious lunch?" I asked. Suddenly, we were all enveloped by a green light. "What in the Heck is going on?" Alvin asked. Suddenly, we were transported to a big hall.

Hovering above us, were 12 blue skinned elders. "Holy crap, it's the Guardians of the Universe, creators of the Green Lantern Corps." I said. "Noah Jagers-Seville of Earth, stand ye forth." One Guardian said. I stepped forward. "We have brought you and your family here to test if you are worthy to wear the ring." Another said. "The first thing he does with it is find food and water, not for just himself, but for his entire family, a selfless act." Another said.

Ganthet, the head Guardian stood up and smiled. "Noah Jagers-Seville of Earth, we have deemed you worthy." He said. Then, a power battery appeared in front of me. I knew what to do with it. I held my ring up to it. "_In brightest day, in blackest night,_ _No evil shall escape my sight._ _Let those who worship evil's might,_ _Beware my power... Green Lantern's light!_" I said, reciting our sacred oath. Then, we were transported back to the island. "Well, now, since you're a Lantern, fly us off this island." Alvin said. I shook my head. "Sorry, Alvin, but it's against the code of the Corps to use my ring for personal gain." I said.

Simon gasped. "What's up, Simon?" I asked. "A meteorite is streaking right for us!" Simon exclaimed. "I got this." I said. I flew up to the meteorite. I used my ring to form a slingshot, and flung the space rock back to whence it came.

Simon clapped me on the back. "Nice job, Hero. Now we need to get off this island." He said. I yawned. "Can we try that tomorrow? I'm beat." That night, as we slept, safe in our bamboo hut, my ring flashed like crazy. "Green Lantern of sector 2814 here." I said. "Lantern of sector 2814, we regret to inform you that the active volcano on the island you reside is about to erupt. You have three minutes to leave." Ganthet said. My family was up in an instant. "What will we do?" Annabeth asked. A rocket constructed around us. "Lift-off in 3…2…1!" I said. BWOOOOOSH! We flew off the island in a hurry.

"Noah, I think that this counts as personal gain." Annabeth stated as we landed back home, where Dave was waiting for us. "It might count, but being kicked out of the Corps is a lot worse that leaving my family to die on a volcanic island.

As it turns out, I was pardoned from that little act and stayed a member of the Corps. I still am today.


End file.
